COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A stop in an old haunt one night after work and a chance at a new love. Quick oneshot.


**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE**

A quiet Wednesday night, bored, a little lonely, and too tense to sleep, the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City found himself outside a familiar haunt. When he was a beat cop, he used to patrol this area for several years. The small, unassuming bar had been a favorite stop of his when his shift had ended. The owner always had a smile for him. Clancy would call him by name and plunk down a mug of beer for him and chat for awhile wanting to know how his day had been. Clancy always kept the place clean and tidy and wouldn't allow any undesirables to hang out there. It was a pleasant place to have a drink, a bite to eat and sometimes a little entertainment provided by up and coming musicians trying to make a break into the big time. Clancy had a beautiful daughter who helped him run the place and occasionally sang for the customers.

As he moved up the ranks he came around Clancy's Place less and less. A few years back, Clancy had passed away and his daughter, Raven now ran it. Feral tried to stop in at least a few times a month, this was one of those times. He stepped through the door into the softly lit interior. It resembled a genuine Irish Pub except for the small stage in the corner and tiny kitchen in the back.

Finding a seat at the bar, he sat and quietly looked around. The regulars were there as usual, but the place was also a bit busier than normal. The bartender came over to him and he asked for a lager and continued to look around. He finally spotted Raven talking to a group at the back of the room. He drank his beer and waited, he knew she would see him eventually. He mulled over the days events tirededly. Moments later, a whiff of perfume and a beautiful voice spoke near his ear.

"You always look soo tired and worn when you come here, Ulysses" She said softly, her paw caressing his back briefly.

He turned to look at her, inhaled her scent and drank in her beauty. She only came up to his chest in height and had long coppery hair with brilliant green eyes. She was a feast for the eyes. Her voice, especially when she sang, was rich and sultry. He often wondered why he had never got serious with her. He answered heavily, "Yeah, well, it's been a bit hectic lately. Your place always helps me unwind when I'm too wired to sleep."

Shaking her head, she studied the big tomkat. "Ulysses you work too hard. You never give yourself a break and your job is becoming more and more dangerous. I've stopped watching the news because I can't bear to hear about how you had yet another close call and it shakes me to realize how often your life is in danger."

"Ahh, Raven, it's the nature of the job." He said trying to shrug away how it made him feel to realize how much she cared for him.

"I know, but you seem to deliberately seek out the most dangerous stunts. Like the time you snuck aboard Dark Kat's ship or the other time when you tried to take on that fire god and had your chopper yanked from around you. What are you trying to prove? Everyone knows how brave you are without you trying to prove it over and over again." She sighed shaking her head and paused a moment staring at him intently. "Perhaps you wouldn't be so quick to jump into such dangerous situations if you had a reason to care more about yourself. Look at you! The few times I get to see in person, you show up here so totally wrung out that you can't sleep. I think you spend far too much time alone with no one around to help you cope with the stress, hmm?" She eyed him knowingly.

Wincing and ducking his head a little at her accurate assessment, he said "I just get too busy, Raven. And I happen to like the atmosphere here among other things." Deflecting her question not wanting to examine his motives too closely.

Suddenly there was a call for her down the end of the bar and, giving him a final stern look warning him she didn't plan to drop the subject, she was gone with a swirl of her colorful skirt. He watched her go and felt a tug at his heart. He always had a special place inside himself for her.

She returned to his side, a thoughtful look on her face. "You know Ulysses, we are not getting any younger. I keep my bed warm with an occasional tom just so I won't forget what it feels like to be held." She dropped her voice and whispered into his ear, "but there is only one tomcat I want to hold me and he keeps me waiting. Well, I won't wait forever, Ulysses. I suspect no one has even warmed your bed in a very long while!"

Feral found his face heating and looked down at his nearly empty mug uncertain of his feelings and whether he wanted a relationship. 'She wants you. Now what, you fool?' He chastised himself.

When he didn't show signs of answering she pressed him, "Ulysses? What are your afraid of? I've wanted you for soo long. If you don't feel the same for me please don't keep me in suspense, just say so. I might want to get on with my life."

Stunned, he shouted "No!" Then blushed and lowered his voice when those around them looked up in surprise. "I mean I do care for you! I just haven't been able to decide if a relationship was a safe thing for anyone I care about. I have soo many enemies and would be constantly concerned for your safety and, because for that same reason, it wouldn't be fair if I was a constant source of worry for you as well." He told her earnestly.

Ahh, Ulysses, shaking her head at his denseness. "For pity sakes, I already worry about you. Many enforcers have relationships and their lovers just accept the danger that comes with loving someone in that profession. We can't worry about what our lovers do for a living. It's caring about that person that matters. I want a chance at happiness no matter how long it might be. So with that objection out of the way, how about spending some time together...hmm?" She brushed her face against his.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden turn in the conversation and his body's response to her closeness, he found himself trying to catch up, "Uh... what did you have in mind?"

"Well...!" She ran a finger down his chest and looked into his eyes, he felt the blood rush to his groin, "You could stay after closing tonight and we'll see?" Her eyes held a sultry promise.

Nervously, Feral swallowed, "Uh, I do have to get up early in the morning, Raven!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to get up in time. You've had plenty of practice." Smiling seductively, she moved off to circulate among her customers.

A little while later, she moved toward the small stage and signaled the band to play. She sang a song of love and longing while keeping her eyes fixed on him. He felt his heart leap in his throat and his pulse roaring in his ears as he watched her. The applause was loud and appreciative at the conclusion of her performance and she bowed graciously and left the stage to mingle again and insure everyone was being served.

As closing time approached, his nervousness increased. He'd really not spent time with a female in a long while. He tried to think of what he'd say and do once they were alone. As he brooded, he became aware of a heated argument brewing at the end of the bar. Turning his attention toward it he saw a twenty-something grey tom becoming very agitated about something Raven was trying to tell him. Feral leaned closer and cocked his ears forward to better hear what was being said to determine if he should interfere.

"I'm not your personal property, Tan. I do not want to see you anymore. Why is that so hard for you to understand? It was fun for a while, but you ruined it by becoming too possessive. I won't stand for that and I told you from the beginning that I wasn't interested in a serious relationship. It was supposed to be a casual thing, for fun."

"How do you know you don't want a relationship with me? You never gave me your full attention. I've invested too much time with you for you to just blow me off. I wanted more from you but you never gave me a chance. I insist that you take more time with me before running off to your next conquest." He had her wrist tightly in his paw. "I'm not used to someone just dismissing me as if I was nothing. You got someone new already? You gonna treat him the same way?" Tan hissed furiously.

Keeping her calm, Raven said coolly, "Tan, now you're becoming really rude and nasty. At least I didn't do something behind your back. I'm being up front with you. We are not compatible and you are too immature. Your behavior proves that point so please get over it and find a nice she-kat who will appreciate you. But I suggest you change your ways or no one will want to be with you." She gently tried to pull her arm away from Tan.

Really tight-jawed now, Tan refused to let her go. That was it for Feral. He moved swiftly and gripped the male's wrist that was holding Raven and squeezed hard. With a small cry of pain, Tan released Raven then gasped suddenly when Feral snatched the young tom by his shirt front and slammed his back into the bar. Shoving his face into the smaller tom he coldly said, "You were told it was over and to take yourself off. Now unless you want to spend some time in a cell for assault, I suggest you leave now and don't think of harassing Raven any further. If I find out you have bothered her you won't like what I'll do to you."

"Who the heck are you? The new guy?" Gasped Tan foolishly snarling at the much bigger tom.

Before Feral could do something nasty to the idiot, Raven stepped in, "He's Commander Feral, Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. I strongly suggest you don't get him more angry than he is and leave peacefully while you still can. Let him go Ulysses." She said quietly.

Feral released the young tom abruptly. Tan staggered, straightened himself and his clothes. He glared at Raven and flicked a nervous look at Feral before storming out of the bar.

Smiling in amusement, Raven leaned close to Feral, "My hero! You know, I could have handled him myself. I've had plenty of practice after all I run a bar."

"I'm sure you could have but I thought I'd save you the trouble this time." Feral shrugged casually.

Shaking her head and still smiling, she began to coax her customers to leave. Soon the last Kat was out the door by eleven o'clock. Her employees cleaned up while she did the bookkeeping and closing out the cash register. An hour and half later the last worker was leaving and Raven was going to all the doors, locking them and setting the burglar alarms.

Finished she returned to Feral at the bar where he had been waiting patiently. Taking his arm she led him to a hidden stair off the kitchen that led upstairs to her private apartment. He look around in appreciation. It was spacious and tastefully decorated with comfortable furniture and warm colors on the walls.

"Welcome to my digs, you like?" She asked turning to lock her door.

"Very much so. It has a warm and comforting feel to it. Much like it's owner." He said warmly.

"Thank you. Would you like a nightcap? Wine, coffee or tea?" She asked smiling at him.

"It's late, some tea would be fine." He agreed.

She heads to the small kitchen and soon there is the sound of her putting the kettle on. He drifts to the door to watch her putter around. They chat companionably as the kettle got hot. As soon as it began to whistle, she pulled it off the stove and poured hot water into two mugs on the counter.

"Lemon, honey or cream?" Raven asked as she reached for the honey in the cupboard.

"Nothing thanks" Feral said quietly and watches her put some honey in hers then hands him a steaming mug. She leads the way back to her living room and they sit on the couch. She sighs as she toes her shoes off and curls her feet under her.

"Ahh, much better!"

"Would you like me to rub your feet?" Feral offers feeling more relaxed than he thought he would be. She was so easy to be around.

"If you'd like. They do get pretty sore at the end of the day." She said coyly as she placed her feet in his lap.

Putting down his mug, he reached for one foot and began a gentle massage working from each toe down to the heel. She moaned pleasurably as the stiffness eased away.

"You do that very well." Raven watched him from under long lashes.

Feral was pleased he could do this for her and it felt really good to be just sitting here and enjoying her company. He'd not been able to let down his guard for some while now which left him tense and sleepless too many nights. Here in her warm and soothing apartment, he finally was able to let go which turned out to be a mistake. He winced suddenly when he twisted a little to reach for her other foot.

"Oh, Ulysses! Are you alright?" Raven pulled her feet from his lap and studied him anxiously.

"Ugh, I hadn't realized how stiff I was until I finally relaxed and my shoulder muscles decided to spasm." He grimaced again and leaned back trying to ease the tension in his back.

"Here, take off your shoes and shirt and lay face down on the floor." Raven briskly directed. Eyeing her in surprise he nonetheless did as she asked though it hurt to move. Once he was lying down she straddled his hips and began a deep massage of his neck and shoulders. He groaned in pain at first but then began to relax under her ministrations.

Raven was shocked at how tight Ulysses' back muscles were. He carried far too much tension in his body and this was the result. She kept kneading the muscles until she could feel each bundle separate and relax. She continued until she could find no more hard spots on his back. By this time the huge Kat was nearly asleep on her living room floor.

She slipped off his hips and knelt beside his head. She caressed his face, "Hey, love how do you feel now?"

Blinking sleepily he rolled over onto his back and slowly sat up. "Wonderful! My back hasn't felt that good in a very long time. Thank you!"

"You don't take very good care of yourself, Ulysses. Too many people rely on you for you to be less than fit." She admonished him gently.

Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he said, "I know. I am not always aware of how tense I am until something like this happens."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's why you need someone to look out for you." She murmured and kissed him. Surprised, he placed his own arms around her waist and returned the kiss. It was gentle at first, each tasting the other with light licks and touches. But it soon grew deeper and more passionate. She slide into his lap as they hugged each more tightly. She could feel him harden under her bottom and moaned as he caressed the area near her tail. Rubbing herself against him elicited a groan from him as he deepened their kiss.

Finally pulling away to get a breath, she smiled tenderly at him, "Let's move this to my bedroom, shall we?"

Smiling back eagerly, he lifted her easily and headed toward her bedroom where he lay her down. She quickly removed her clothes and he followed suit. They were soon rolling around her large bed. She was happy to finally have this handsome Kat in her bed at last. His chest was very muscular and not an ounce of fat anywhere. She was well pleased with her choice of bed partner.

Feral was overwhelmed by her wonderful scent and beautiful body. He couldn't stop running his fingers through her glorious head of hair. He felt stupid for having passed this up for soo long. The night passed in heat and fire and joy.

Morning, as dawn's light poured through her window, the pair were draped over each other in deep sleep. Her alarm rang at six o'clock. She groaned and felt like throwing it out the window. She never got up this early then remembered as a heavy body moved against her.

"I guess that means time to rise and shine for you, hmm?" She teased as she gave him warm kiss.

He smiled sleepily at her. He was very reluctant to get up but being the boss doesn't always allow you to do what you want. Returning her kiss he sighed, "Unfortunately, it does. Thank you for last evening. I haven't spent such a wonderfully stress relieving night and a sound sleep in a long time."

"You are welcome anytime, Ulysses. Don't take so long between visits and maybe you won't be so stressed all the time." She smirked.

"Hmm, I'll take you up on that." He smirked back as he headed to the bathroom to shower.

She grabbed a robe and went to the kitchen to make him a light breakfast and some coffee. She had to let him out after all because of the burglar alarm. Before long he was dressed and enjoying the meal she had made for him. They chatted about their plans for the day. When he was done she led the way to the front door of her bar and let him out. He paused to give her another kiss and a promised to return soon before leaving for his vehicle. Sighing happily, she relocked her door and went back upstairs. Putting the dishes in the sink, she returned to bed. She had a feeling she would be seeing more of that Kat soon.


End file.
